Just some crazy Overlord Crossover ideas
by oblivon2991
Summary: Just a few of my crazy Overlord Crossover ideas. Free for use. If you have any other ideas what you want to share write into the comment section.
1. First Round

**Just some crazy overlord crossover idea:**

 **1:Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri** **, and Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

A mysterious Gate appears in the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and unknown soldiers attacking the innocent plebeian of Ainz. Now our beloved papa bones can't let others terrorize his kingdom population, do he?

 **2: Doom(2016) and Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

After the ending of the Doom(2016) instead of going back to hell, the Doomslayer transported into the new world in the time of the evil deities.

Who will be stronger? The Slayer of Hell or the Demon-gods.

The Slayer can rip and shred his opponents as usual or he will be the one who ripped and shredded this time to pieces.

 **3\. Game of Thrones and** **Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

Instead of the New World, The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick appears in Westeros. How will the rise of a new power will mess with the balance of power and the fate of Westeros.

 **4\. Warcraft and Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

Instead of Nazarick wholly transporting to the new world just Momonga or an another guild member or OC or a group of players transported into the Warcraft verse. Will they bring peace or total destruction? Who knows?

 **5\. Bleach and** **Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

Instead of the new world, Momonga will be transported into Hueco Mondo. Will he conquer this wasteland or going into adventuring as he always wanted? Or something else? What will the inhabitants of Hueco Mondo and the other powers say of his sudden appearance?

 **6\. Dragon Ball and** **Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

After a long night work Herohero going to sleep. After his waking, he found himself with his Avatar body and powers and in a world what seemingly "the not polluted" version of his own Earth. There are crazy things here. Flying humans and bugs whose can pulverize a mountain with one hit? What the…

7. **Naruto and** **Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

A human looking player character appears in the world of Naruto. How will he or she or it change the turn of events? Will the player will be capable to stop the Akatsuki to release Kaguya from her orbital prison or our player will be participating Black Zetsu evil plan to release his mother from her captivity and imprison everybody with The Infinite Tsukuyomi.

 **8\. Prototype and** **Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

After saving New York from the nuclear explosion Alex Mercer awakens in the New World.

Will he will be able to learn from his past mistakes and earn forgiveness. Or he will continue his path of destruction?

9\. **Mass Effect and Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

After Ainz conquered the new world he turns his attention to the stars. After a long preparation, they will be able to advance that far to build starships and colonize planets.

How will Ainz and the Sorcerer Kingdom fare in the galactic community? How will the galactic community react to the magic?

Who will be stronger? The might of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick or the Reapers?

 **10\. Dragon age Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

What if Nazarick teleported to Thedas instead of the New World. How will Ainz and Nazarick will fare against Thedas? How will be the inhabitants and the chantry reacts to the beings who completely defy the Chantry their magic system and everything else what they thought?

How will the denizens of Nazarick react when the Inquisition trying to enforce their laws to Nazarick?

Who will be a bigger scourge in the pages of history?

Nazarick or the Darkspawns?

 **11\. Hellsing Ultimate and Overlord/** **オーバーロード**

A player appears in the middle of the night in Alucard little island. How will the Hellsing organization and Alucard fare against the player? He/she or it will join forces with Hellsing to stop a bigger threat? Or our player will try to conquer the world?

 **12\. Soul Eater and Overlord/オーバーロード**

Excalibur the Holy Sword transported into the New World. How will everyone react his appearance? He will manage to cause meltdown to Ainz at last or he and the denizens of Nazarick can achieve to make him stop his nonsense babbling? **"FOOLS!"**

 **If you have any other ideas wrote into the comment section. :)**


	2. Second Round

**Well, this is the second round. I hope you find it to your liking and give you some inspiration to write some crossovers. :)**

* * *

 **1\. Overlord オーバーロード and High School DxD/strong**

A Demon/ Angel/ Hybrid/ Dragon or Human player stumbles into the High School DxD world. What can go wrong if a player from YGGDRASIL plays the game too?

 **2\. Overlord オーバーロード and High School DxD**  
Ainz and Nazarick appear in the world of High School DxD instead of the New World. How will the story turn if an Undead player with a unpenetrable Fortress and thousands of powerful subordinates start to play the game? Ainz will be crushed, or he will dominate the underworld, the human world, and the angels too?

 **3\. Overlord オーバーロード and Stargate/Stargate Atlantis/ Stargate Universe**  
After Ainz complete victory and domination in the new world a few thousand or hundred years later. His scientist unearths a strange ring-like artifact and manages to activate it. As his scouting force step over the strange water like wormhole. Will they find a new adventure or it will be the start of the end of the Sorcerer Kingdom?

 **4\. Overlordオーバーロード and Star Wars**  
The Galactic Empire finds a way to the New World and sends a Star Destroyer to subjugate the Sorcerer Kingdom. Will the New World with Ainz leadership manage to repel the attacking Galactic Empire and salvage the required tech to start their own Galactic Empire overthrowing Emperor Palpatine or not?

 **5\. Overlord オーバーロード and The Walking Dead**  
A Zombie or human raced player stumbles into the Apocalyptic world of The Walking Dead. Will he or she help the people to survive or using his/her newfound power to conquer the world and rule over it?

 **6\. Overlord オーバーロード and The Witcher**  
Ainz and Nazarick appear in the world of the Witcher in the border of Nilfgard and the Northern Kingdoms. How will the Nilfgardians and the Northern Kingdoms react to the new player?

 **7\. Overlord オーバーロード and Hellsing**

A vampire/human/demon/angel or a guild threw into the reality where the Hellsing Ultimate is played out. Will he/she/they join the Hellsing organization, the Millenium or they simply take over the world? Will Alucard finally manages to find a worthy opponent?

 **8\. Overlord オーバーロード and A Certain Magical Index**

A player is thrown into the world of the Certain Magical Index. What will be stronger? The mages, the espers or the tier based magic and ability system?

 **9\. Overlord オーバーロード and Justice League**

Ainz and Nazarick appear in the world of Justice League. Will Ainz help out the Justice League and fight against the crime? Or he became a villain Overlord and play his role like he did in the game YGGDRASIL.

 **10\. Overlord オーバーロード and Code Geas**

Ainz or an another player appears in Holy Britannian Empire. How will a new player appearance altering Lelouch plans and future?

 **11\. Overlord オーバーロード and Fallout**

A Fallout addict after a long gaming night retired to sleep. When he/she wakes up, he/she found him/herself in the New World with his/her fully geared leveled character and always faithful dog companion. How will a fully equipped stranger with modern futuristic equipment fare in a world where the people combined magic with middle ages technology?

12\. **Overlord オーバーロード and Supernatural**

Strange anomalies appear around the world. The Winchester brothers start their investigation to find out what causes these defects. Will they find allies or new enemies? Will they survive this adventure?

13\. **Overlord オーバーロード and Dark Souls**

The Chosen Undead/Bearer of the Curse/Ashen One somehow manages to leave their cursed world and transported into the New World. Will they bring their curse with them or they managed to left it behind finally?

14\. **Overlord オーバーロード and** **Overlord オーバーロード**

An another Nazarick appears from an another world in an another location. Will the two Ainz Ooal Gown, guild leader, will make an alliance? Or they will fight each other either. Destroying each other or one of them conquer the other. Which One will win?

15\. **Overlord オーバーロード and Warcraft**

A fully geared World of Warcraft player after a long raid night. Wake up in his/her favorite avatar body in the middle of the forest. How will the player fares in the New World?

16\. **Overlord オーバーロード and The Witcher**

Thanks to a portal accident Geralt of Rivia thrown into the New World. How will the White Wolf fares? He will be the hunter as usual or the monsters in the new world will chew him and spit him out. One thing is sure. **"I hate portals..."**

17\. **Overlord オーバーロード and Bloodborne**

After the Good Hunter or Gherman either managed to leave Hunter's Dream/killed or in the Good Hunter case Ascended into a Great One. Thrown into the new world. Will he/she bring destruction in this new brave world or peace?

* * *

 **"Hunters have told me about the church. About the gods, and their love. But... do the gods love their creations? I am a doll, created by you, humans. Would you ever think to love me? Of course... I do love you. Isn't that how you've made me?"**


End file.
